Retailers sell handheld electronic devices to the public in a range of shapes and sizes, with a range of functionality. Encouraging customers to pick up, hold, examine, and use the functionality of the devices at display locations is a valuable marketing technique employed by retailers. To decrease the risk of theft associated with this marketing strategy, retailers employ various security measures.
One common security measure is the use of an alarm switch that sets (e.g., closes) when placed in contact with the surface of the handheld electronic device and activates (e.g., opens) when it loses contact with the device (e.g., when the alarm switch is removed). A typical, alarm switch is attached to one portion of the handheld electronic device using an adhesive tape or similar adhesive product. During use, the adhesives often fail, resulting in the alarm switch losing contact with the handheld electronic device and causing alarms to sound and startle innocent customers, negatively affecting their shopping experience. When these false alarms occur at a high frequency, retailers tend to ignore the alarms or even turn them off to avoid disrupting customer shopping experiences, leaving retailers vulnerable to theft. Furthermore, these alarm witches are only activated when the alarm switch loses contact with the portion of the handheld electronic devices to which it has been attached. For example, if the alarm switch is attached to tile battery cover of a wireless phone, a thief can remove and steal the remainder of the wireless phone (i.e., all components but the battery cover) without activating the alarm switch. In order to combat this, retailers often install a plurality of alarm switches in multiple locations on the handheld electronic devices (e.g., front and back, inside the battery compartment, etc.). These alarm switches often hinder customer inspection of the device. In some cases, these alarm switches installed within the handheld electronic devices can ignite when subjected to excessive heat within the devices.
In addition to preventing theft of handheld electronic devices, in order to ensure that the devices on display are functional, retailers need to provide charging of the devices on a regular basis so that customers can operate the devices. In many instances, this charging requirement is provided by a separate charging device that can also hinder access to the handheld electronic device and present a visually unappealing display.
Many retail stores display handheld electronic devices having different charging voltage requirements. For example, while a wireless phone may require 5V for charging, an electronic tablet may require 12V for charging. In existing security systems, devices charged at a first charging voltage (e.g., 5V) require a first type of security device configured to charge that first charging voltage with those first devices attached to one or more main terminals configured to provide the power to those first types of security devices. Devices charged at a second charging voltage (e.g., 12V) require a second, type of security device configured to charge that second charging voltage with those second devices attached to one or more main terminals configured to provide the power to those second types of security devices. In many cases, the presence of handheld electronic devices having different charging voltages can increase the complexity and costs of a security system while decreasing the flexibility of that system.
The discussion above is merely provided for a general, background information and is not intended to foe used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.